We can't stop here
by Schonheitt
Summary: 01. Brillo ― ¡Por Jashin, cállate de una vez Kakuzu! ¡Ya vas contando por quinta vez ese dinero roñoso!... ― Cállate tú, Hidan. Solo hay una cosa que queda, y es que hay un ladrón entre nosotros ... ―Leve slash―


¡Hola! Wow, hacia muchísimo que no subía un fic. Casi dos meses xD.

Este fic es de la tabla Momentos de 30 vicios, por lo tanto habrá treinta one-shot, viñetas, dabbles, lo que se me ocurra en el momento teniendo como hilo que los una el fandom Naruto y como personajes, los miembros de la organización Akatsuki.

Vale decir que es mi primer fic de este fandom, por lo que tal vez los personajes me hayan salido un poco OC (creo). Intenté hacer lo mejor que pude :)

También hay un ligero SasoDei porque me encanta la pareja y quería meterla. Igualmente, pienso hacer mucho de estos dos con la tabla.

Ya no sigo con el blablabla, y lean :)

_**D**isclaimer_**: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

_**01. Brillo**_

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la guarida de Akatsuki, un hombre estaba sentado frente a un escritorio donde había cuadernos con cuentas matemáticas, pequeñas bolsitas con dinero adentro, recortes de diario reportando lo último del mundo de las finanzas y una lista de nombres adjuntados con los gastos personales de cada uno.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo quedando la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba al hombre que contaba frenéticamente el dinero. A su espalda, había alguien que intentaba en vano poner atención a sus propios asuntos.

― 450, 451, 452… ― contaba el hombre mientras pasaba las monedas de un lado para el otro.

― ¡Por Jashin, cállate de una vez Kakuzu! ¡Ya vas contando por quinta vez ese dinero roñoso! ― exclamó molesto Hidan desde la otra punta de la habitación ― ¡Así no puedo elevar mis oraciones a mi dios!

― Que tu dios se vaya a otra parte ― gruñó Kakuzu molesto por la interrupción. Tendría que comenzar todo de nuevo ― Esto es algo de suma importancia, ¿sabes?

El religioso frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca despectiva.

― ¿Para qué lo haces si ayer ya hiciste todas las cuentas? ¡Habíamos convenido que los lunes hacías tus cuentas, y los martes me tocaba hacer culto a mi dios!

― Si, si ― afirmó ― pero es que hoy encontré todo movido de su lugar, y cuando empecé a contar, las cuentas no cierran.

Hidan lo miró confundido, pero su semblante se transformó al percatarse de que por primera vez desde que se conocían, al tesorero de Akatsuki no le cerraban los números. Ahora podría divertirse a costillas del otro.

― Asique… parece que nos está fallando el tesorero ¿eh? ― lanzó con tono acusador que fue respondido directamente con un gruñido por parte de Kakuzu ― ¡Qué pensará el líder de todo esto! Tal vez sea momento de delegar la tarea a otra persona…

― Cállate, Hidan ― gruño mientras se imaginaba que Pein lo alejaría del dinero, de _su_ dinero ― Solo hay una cosa que queda, y es que hay un ladrón entre nosotros.

― ¿A sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Atraparlo y tortúralo cruelmente?

Kakuzu sonrió. Hidan le había leído la mente.

En otro lugar, específicamente en uno de los pasillos más alejados de donde se encontraban los inmortales, había una persecución, unos cuantos estallidos a la par de los insultos. El único que parecía feliz, era el que corría al último que más que correr daba saltitos entusiasmados.

― Deidara-senpaiiii.

El aludido cerró la puerta frente a la nariz de Tobi, y puso llave. No tenía más ganas de verle la cara a ese chico, además que ya no tenía el aguante necesario. Al igual que su arte, su paciencia era efímera.

― Deberías tratarlo mejor ― comentó su propio sempai, Sasori de las Arenas Rojas, quien estaba en su lecho leyendo desinteresadamente un libro sobre arte. Deidara rodó los ojos y con un salto, aterrizó en la cama. Buscó la almohada con una de las manos y cuando la encontró, la puso arriba de su cabeza, con un intento de ahogar los "Deidara-sempaiiii" que se escuchaban tras la puerta.

Tobi tardó poco en aburrirse, quejándose que Deidara-sempai era muy malo y aburrido porque nunca quería jugar con Tobi, "que era un buen chico". Se alejó diciendo ― más bien gritando ― que se iría a jugar con su tesoro junto con su "súper amigo" Uchiha Itachi.

― Bien le irá con ese, más si no tiene un buen día.

― Por lo menos me quedaré sin ese idiota durante 72 horas ― respondió Deidara asomándose debajo de la almohada. Sí, eso sonaba muy bien. Sentiría un profundo aprecio al Uchiha sin este utilizaba su técnica.

El silencio volvió sobre los dos artistas, aunque realmente ninguno estaba dispuesto a romperlo. Esos escasos momentos en que Sasori no regañaba a Deidara, o ambos discutían sobre el "arte" eran muy apreciados para ambos.

Hacía tiempo que habían comenzado una relación. Nadie lo sabía ― a excepción de Tobi pero era inevitable ya que siempre estaba respirándole tras la espalda al rubio ― pero se sentían mejor así, guardando su intimidad de manera celosa.

Además no querían pensar el cotilleo que armaría Hidan, ni los ojos viscos de Zetzu. Menos cuando Kakuzu les recriminaría el dinero que perderían si tenían que "buscar esas cosas" para "esas cosas".

― Saso… ― murmuró Deidara. Sasori desvió su vista de su lectura y vio a su pareja.

― ¿Qué quieres Deidara?

― ¿Puedo dormir en tus brazos?

Sasori pestaño bastante confundido pero al ver la suplicante mirada, accedió. Y así un contento Deidara gateo hacia la otra punta de la cama y se acomodó entre los brazos del marionetista, que había dejado el libro a un lado.

El rubio se sintió muy cómodo entre esos brazos. Sasori adoró sentir el peso de ese cuerpo. Ambos no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

Gruñó y se revolvió entre los brazos del marionetista. Intentó dormir nuevamente, pero los gritos que se oían detrás de la puerta era más fuertes. Al parecer, había una pelea y de las grandes. Debía ir pero estaba demasiado cómodo en esa posición, con su mejilla pegada al pecho de su sempai. Pero al parecer el último tenía un concepto diferente a lo que respecta con el deber, porque se levantaba alejándolo de la cómoda posición.

― Sasori, no… No nos necesitan, debe ser alguna estupidez ― gruñó adormilado.

― Igualmente vamos ― respondió mientras lo empujaba para que se levantase. El rubio hizo caso involuntariamente y se arregló la capa para luego marcharse tras su pelirrojo sempai arrastrando los pies, en una clara actitud de fastidio.

Se unieron al resto de los miembros de Akatsuki en la sala. Kisame e Itachi se encontraban en un rincón murmurando entre ellos, mientras que Zetzu se encontraba rígido a un costado, pareciendo una maceta con una capa de nubes rojas a su alrededor. Konan estaba sentada en uno de los sillones en actitud de meditación.

El torbellino de gritos se encontraba en el medio. Hidan agarraba con fuerza a un Kakuzu furioso, con los ojos clavados en un tembloroso Tobi, pero aunque el religioso no lo contuviese no se abalanzaría sobre el muchacho de máscara: Pein estaba en el medio de ellos dos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sasori y Deidara se acercaron a donde estaba el tiburonezco miembro y su indiferente compañero para preguntarle lo que ocurría, pero antes de que Kisame respondiera "Problemas de dinero" alguien había saltado sobre el rubio.

― ¡Sempai! ¡Tobi no quiso hacerlo! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ― lloriqueo abrazando a su Deidara-sempai que intentaba quitárselo de encima y miraba a Sasori con cara de "¿No me vas a ayudar?"

Pero este se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a Pein.

― ¿Ha pasado algo?

― Al parecer Tobi ha robado el dinero que tenia Kakuzu. Y bueno, parece que el asunto de "atrapar el ladrón" casi se va por las manos ― le informo.

Tobi se despegó por un momento de Deidara para chillar que él no era ningún ladrón, pero esos gritos fueron respondidos por los gritos de Kakuzu. El griterío inundó nuevamente la sala, más otros que provenían de Deidara.

― ¡Silencio! ― gruño una voz.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se voltearon hacia Itachi. Era la primera vez desde que se unió a la organización, que el miembro del clan Uchiha alzaba la voz.

― No puede ser que ser comporten como críos. Y tú, idiota, cuenta lo que paso ― le ordenó a Tobi.

Este dejó de lloriquear. Aún abrazado a su sempai, contó que el día anterior había entrado en la habitación de los inmortales en busca de un libro de cuentos con figuras raras ―a Hidan estuvo a punto de darle un ataque al darse cuenta que era la biblia de su dios― y al no encontrarlo, se puso a husmear en la habitación hasta encontrar las monedas. Luego se marchó, con su "tesoro".

― Pero no quería robarlo, en serio ― terminó el chico que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Y así lo hizo.

― El dinero ya se devolvió pero ¿por qué has robado el dinero? Alguna razón tendras― interrogó autoritario Pein alzando la voz para que se escuchara sobre el lloriqueo de Tobi y las súplicas desesperadas de Deidara.

El chico de la máscara se quedó callado analizando la pregunta aligerando el agarre que tenía sobre su sempai, que se alejó lo más lejos de Tobi.

El silencio se mantuvo unos minutos. Todos los Akatsuki estaban observando a Tobi, menos Kakuzu que se había marchado a contar el dinero nuevamente.

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó Sasori, harto de esperar.

Tobi los miró a cada uno antes de responder:

― Es que a Tobi le gusta mucho el brillo. ¡Y esas monedas son tan brillantes!

**~Fin del capitulo**

¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

¡Déjame lo que piensas con un RR!


End file.
